bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
What Wood Lincoln Do?
June 27, 2018 September 28, 2018 October 2, 2018 October 3, 2018 October 22, 2018 October 30, 2018 October 30, 2018 October 31, 2018 November 15, 2018 November 15, 2018 November 21, 2018 |viewers = 1.30 million}} "What Wood Lincoln Do?" is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-twenty-sixth episode of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln has to complete a woodworking assignment, but has a history of failure on the topic. Synopsis At the Elementary School, Mrs. Johnson announces to her class that they're going to be doing a woodworking unit. Unfortunately for Lincoln, he has trouble with doing woodwork, as he gets blurry vision, jelly legs, and ringing ears just from thinking about it. Mrs. Johnson says that their first project is to build a stepping stool. At the Loud House, Lincoln tries to get to work on the stepping stool in the garage, but passes out just after looking at the blueprint. At the same time, Rita arrives and seeing Lincoln's predicament, decides to help him out. After shopping at the local hardware store, Shoulda Coulda Wooda, Rita attempts to help Lincoln, but due to Lincoln's incapability of understanding woodworking terms, Rita offers to build the stepping stool herself, so Lincoln can observe, and understand how it's done. The next day, as the students present their stepping stools, Mrs. Johnson is impressed at the stepping stool Lincoln "made". After observing all the stepping stools, Mrs. Johnson announces their next woodworking project: a birdhouse. Lincoln, not wanting to work with wood again, attempts to persuade Rita into making his birdhouse, but Rita, seeing through Lincoln's guise, denies his request saying that he'll never learn unless he does the work. Seeing that plan fail, Lincoln goes to his next plan, which is stealing Walt's birdhouse. When Lincoln presents the birdhouse he "made", Mrs. Johnson is impressed once more. However, just when the students are leaving, Mrs. Johnson calls out for Lincoln, saying that she has an extra credit assignment for him to do. Her mother is coming to visit, and needs help putting together a dresser. Lincoln tries to excuse himself from doing the task, but is unable to come up with an excuse to convince Mrs. Johnson, as every excuse he gives has her give a solution. At Mrs. Johnson's house, Lincoln is given all the equipment needed to build the dresser. Lincoln quickly calls up Clyde on his walkie-talkie and asks for his help, which Clyde agrees. Arriving back to Shoulda Coulda Wooda, Lincoln and Clyde attempt to haul a dresser they bought to Mrs. Johnson's house, and after arriving to their intended destination, they attempt to get the dresser onto the second floor. However, Walt, who is still angry at Lincoln for taking his birdhouse, cuts the boys' rope, making the dresser plummet down and get destroyed. Altered by the loud noise, Mrs. Johnson runs outside and observes the damage. Realizing that he can't lie his way out of this one, Lincoln comes clean, and admits that all the projects he supposedly "made" weren't done by him. Mrs. Johnson, upset that Lincoln lied to her, tells him that he should just head back home (but not before getting Walt's birdhouse back from her just so Walt can stop attacking him). As Lincoln and Clyde throw away the pieces of the now destroyed dresser, Lincoln, realizing that he made no effort in doing woodwork instead of just trying himself, realizes that he might have an idea to make up for his mistakes. At the school, Lincoln presents a crudely made stepping stool from the pieces of wood he threw away, showing that he took the time and effort to do the project himself. Mrs. Johnson, who fortunately hasn't graded the projects yet, is impressed at Lincoln's effort, and decides to give him a pass, understanding that Lincoln went through so much to make it. After sitting back down, Mrs. Johnson announces that they're now moving from woodwork to clowning arts, and the first lesson is inflating balloons, much to Clyde's sheer horror, as he has an intense fear of balloons. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Andre Robinson as Clyde *Jill Talley as Rita *Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Johnson Liam, Zach, Rusty, Girl Jordan, Mollie, Papa Wheelie, Andrew, Joy, Unnamed Girl 1, Trent, Howard, and Harold have no lines in this episode. Trivia *This is the final episode of the series directed by Chris Savino. **This is also the last episode to have Kyle Marshall and Chris Savino as co-directors. *Lincoln's inability to do woodwork could stem from "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", as it was shown that Lincoln and Clyde are incapable of making a birdhouse. *This episode reveals that Lincoln has trouble with woodworking, because he loses his sense of vision, the feeling in his legs, and gets a ringing in his ears. *It is revealed that Clyde has a fear of balloons. **However in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Clyde seemed perfectly fine having a business of making balloon animals with Lincoln. *According to Lincoln, he didn't know that there are more types of wood and more types of screwdrivers. *Rita is shown to have woodworking skills in this episode. **However, this was shown before in the episode "Come Sale Away" and in the comic "Mom's Night In". *The name of the hardware store, Shoulda Coulda Wooda, means "one should have (shoulda), could have (coulda) or would have (woulda) done better." *So far, this is Harold and Howard's only appearance in Season 3. *Zach, Liam, Joy, Papa Wheelie, Andrew, Mollie, Trent, and Girl Jordan only appear when the class isn't laughing when Mrs. Johnson says "I hope you won't be bored!" References *''What Wood Lincoln Do?'' - The title of this episode is a pun of "What would Lincoln do?", and likely a reference to the expression " ". Errors *In the end credits, this episode is accidentally titled as "Breaking Dad". *Mrs. Johnson's house is different than it was in "Fool Me Twice". **However, it is possible that she moved to a new house. *In the Brazilian dub credits, Howard is accredited as he's voiced by Renan Freitas (regularly he's voiced by Airam Pinheiro), when he only appeared in one scene and gasped. Running Gags *Clyde pity laughing at Mrs. Johnson's jokes. *Lincoln suffering from side effects due to woodworking. *Clyde bringing up his phobia of balloons. *Lincoln trying to cheat his way into making the projects. *Walt attacking Lincoln for taking his birdhouse. es:¿Qué Hará Lincoln con la Madera? id:What Wood Lincoln Do?